


A Rainy Alley

by Rubyya



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Just Jesper being the loving boyfriend he is.





	A Rainy Alley

I find Wylan in a random alley. He's hunched up with his head down. His whole body is shivering from the cold rain that's been falling down.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask.  
"I just can't go on. I have no reason to be here. Nothing to keep me grounded. I'm better off dead." he says.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I yell, "You are not better off dead! Think of all the people you know! Nina! Inej! Matthias! Kaz!"  
He shakes his head.  
"They don't matter."  
I'm shaking now. From anger or the cold I can't tell.  
"What about me?" I whisper.  
He raises his head.  
"What about me?" I practically yell.  
I fall down next to him.  
"When I look at you I don't see a worthless kid. I see someone that's broken into the ice palace and escaped alive. I see someone who can't read but hasn't let that stopped him from creating amazing bombs. I see someone that always has a witty comeback whenever I do something stupid."  
"That's not me you see. I look like Kuwei. You see him doing all of that."  
"Wylan, look at me," I put my hands on his head and force it to face me, "It doesn't matter if you look like yourself or Kuwei or even a woman. I don't care!"  
I take a deep breath. The next part is the hardest one to say. It's the hardest, but it's the one the will stay the longest. The next sentence is the most important one I will ever say.  
"Wylan, I love you."  
And I kiss him. I hold him in my arms. He's crying and shaking and breaking down. I just hold him tighter. It's raining and cold and we're in a dark alley, but that doesn't matter. I have the most important thing right here in my arms.


End file.
